


养老

by Shadow_Ombre



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 失忆症下的学者和军官
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty





	养老

这是事实，前教授与前上校正安适地坐在赫尔斯通的乡间小屋里喝茶，享受着下午阳光。他们的腿脚都不再利索了，脾气却越来越臭的老上校毫不客气地评价。

就像他之前对着作坊铺的金块说的那样。

“这真的是一块成色不错的鎏金器，你不这么觉得吗，亲爱的上校？”

“像狗屎。”Sebastian Moran从来不对他不感兴趣的东西投第二眼注意，哪怕教授对此意趣浓厚。最后他们买了一对朴素的银戒指。

年岁为外表本就柔和的教授加上了岁月的打磨。他对于来送面包的男孩的态度更多了分真诚的柔软，而不像以前只是礼节。他和以前不同了，至少不完全一样。所有他记得的是自己从医院里醒来。医生反复告诫他不要刻意回忆过去，似乎脑内软组织的损伤让他和曾经构成障碍。Moriarty讨厌失去控制。他完全能读懂原来的信件、密码以及其他，却不知道其中意义何在。在梦境中他不断重复记忆，醒来痛苦万分却一片空白。

那个曾服役阿富汗的军人来探访他的时候，只介绍自己是他原来的一位朋友。很奇怪医生会仅仅以这样模糊的介绍而同意，包括他为什么作为一名数学教授会与军人结交。

“我为您带来了一些书，先生。”敬语、下垂的眼神、谦卑顺从，Moriarty迅速作出推断。事实上，他甚至不对于自己的能力感到吃惊。

“您好。”他的声音有些困惑，甚至像是怯弱，但Moran知道的更多，并且为此深深痛苦。他所盼望的学者，但这真的值得吗？以如此残忍的破坏？

医生非常负责，严格控制探望时间。Moran只在下午三点到五点陪着失去记忆的Moriarty，不太爱说话。他看着Moriarty而Moriarty看着书，一切和平，恍如世界末日未发生前一般。在1891年夏日将尽的时候，一次Moran如往常般离开，病人却突然从背后叫住了他。

“噢，还有，Sebastian？”

上校没有给他名字。他哭得像个孩子，没有声音，泪水在脸上流下痕迹。仿佛多年时光从未发生过，既然Moriarty对此已经毫无记忆，他又成为了那个学者，而Moran却不再是那个军官了。

时常Moriarty明白上校的目光看向的不是自己。他感到气馁和莫名的怒气。这不是针对Moran的。他叫James Moriarty，是欧洲首屈一指的数学教授；从上校提供的那些材料来看，更是无与伦比的犯罪帝王。在逐渐的资料翻看时，他开始重新认识自己，而Sherlock Holmes这个名字也随之提高出现频率。

“我很奇怪，似乎谋划杀害他应当是一直以来的计划，而我却迟迟未能施行？”这个问题他选择向Moran求助，后者瞬间闪过的怨恨让他暗暗吃惊。他出于不可名状的情感倾向，往往选择相信Moran，但现在他决定利用正缓慢恢复的记忆。

“因为您和他之间那些‘小小游戏’。”Moran咬牙切齿。这感觉并不好，Moriarty下意识抿紧双唇，上校立刻没再说什么，垂下视线。他并不总是处于完全清醒的状态，昏睡与眩晕伴随着他，茶杯或者报纸经常从他无意识的手里掉落，激起的声音甚至无法惊醒他自己。事后他从依旧带着湿渍的地毯或者被叠放整齐留在桌山的纸张中不难得出结论。

医生每天都会来常规检查，而所有他们做的只是摆弄Moriarty，让他回答一些类似于“你今天感觉怎么样”或者“你知道现在是什么日子”“来探望你的人的名字”等等愚蠢至极的问题。

“这毫无意义，Sebastian，我很难不赞同你对于医生的一些小小偏见——”上校并不太对他讲述他们的过去，偶尔问起的时候也只是轻叹一声阻塞。Moran并不喜欢现在。似是而非的学者不具备教授那样的压迫性。他更多的是好奇与尝试。换做以前，Moran会情难自禁地吻他，利用困惑表达自己的爱意。现在却是诈骗、强奸、教唆......上校没有料想到自己从来堕落的品格会在此时戏剧化回归，但他的确不是一个恶棍，至少这方面不是。

在一些方面，Moriarty经常无意识地重复曾经说过的话，让Moran不由浑身战栗，某种巨大的危机感仿佛再次出现。不过往往随即被证伪。很难说清上校到底希望教授回归与否。

Moriarty正式开始整理文件的那天，上校阴郁了整个下午，完全沉默。战争终于爆发，他们的户头再次涌入大笔钱款，这本是早就该发生的。至此Moran找到了完全合理的理由说服医生同意出院。他不想在这个疗养院多待任何一天。每次见到仿佛学者的教授对他而言都是折磨：一面是温和的慰藉，一面是莱辛巴赫大瀑布的反复敲打。

你很有可能就会失去他；你很有可能已经失去他了。你根本没拥有过他。Moran努力保持冷静和理性，虽然所剩存疑。

此外，Holmes也活得好好的，现在或许在某个原始部落里寻找吃食。这个想法极大激惹了上校。这次Moriarty说出了劝阻的话，“我将会亲自击败他。”

又是这句。难道他不会学习吗？Moran听见自己在痛苦地嚎叫，但是房间里静悄悄。如果一定要深入探究，或许是瀑布的微弱轰鸣。

那么他一定要回到伦敦，从那里开始的必然从那里结束。Conduit Street的房子被查封了，抵达赫尔斯通的旅馆时，线人已经传到了消息。天杀的Holmes，他想，一边帮Moriarty搬运箱子。

“我很奇怪你没有复员。这是政府的损失。”说这话时，他带着那种思考时特有的微笑，似乎从现实当中完全脱离。

诸如这样的时刻，Moran认为自己无法再继续坚持下去。下一秒他就会崩溃，痛哭失声，拥抱着那个已经破碎的人，眼泪洒在他胸膛上而不是冰冷的地面。

但是他不能。赫尔斯通的乡间小屋里，一个心智障碍的人照顾另一个身心残破的人。瀑布为Moriarty带来的不止是失去记忆，还包括断骨、跛行、拄拐，只有这种时刻Moran会苦涩地感谢失忆，让Moriarty在最初的脆弱时间不知道自己曾是业余拳击冠军的事实。

他在恢复记忆。这个想法的出现往往突然，就像他意识到教授完全取代了学者一样。话语里的疑惑在减少；犹豫逐渐被坚持取代，即便小到自己俯身系鞋带这种事情。但是昏睡的阴影驱散不去。某一个时刻教授严厉的语气几乎要让上校跪在地上祈求原谅，下一刻前军官则立刻起身安抚失措无助的学者，帮助他理解方才发生的一切无关紧要。“我被我的语气所震惊，Sebastian，你觉得这正常吗？”

不，连带你我本身毫无正常可言。“会过去的，先生，您需要的是静养。”

他几乎要无法辨认出Moriarty，有时会发现自己在狂热中幻想后者的鞭打以及责罚，而不是现下的温存游弋。你永远都不知满足，不明白自己到底需要什么。他厌恶自己，感到日复一日远离清醒时刻，因而比以往任何时刻都开始急迫地逃离Moriarty，逃离他的主，逃离世界。

“Sebastian，我看不出您为什么要这样做，既然我们曾经亲密无间？”学者的疑问每每使得他无法抬头。他失去了记忆，Moran发疯地对自己重复，这不是任何能拉进他们关系的理由。骗子，强奸犯；他几乎能看见教授恶毒冷酷的笑容，渴望给自己两巴掌，希望从这场噩梦当中醒来。

但是学者握住他的手，贴了贴他的面颊。“您真的希望离开我，Sebastian？”他坐在床上，这种动作迫使Moran不得不站起身朝他弯腰。

否认，又是否认，还有被迫同意。

“是什么让您如此害怕接近我，仿佛我令您深深厌恶？”委屈不解的眼神令他联想到了鹿。

“或者让我们谈论事实：我丧失了权势、声名，包括健康的身体、迅捷的头脑，因而也就失去了对你的任何吸引力，回答我，上校。”骤然加大手上的抓握度，还有嘶嘶的口音。

Sebastian Moran事后惊讶他当时竟然没有扭曲地尖叫一声然后昏死过去。

事实上，他吻了Moriarty，他真的应该直视自己的精神状况已经不适合任何与典型罪恶相关的生活了。

但是仍然，不如说“Basher Moran”又回来了。他带着仇恨与失望啃咬着Moriarty的下颏，对待后者如同对待一夜情时的应召女郎。

没有太多回应，他对着一具有温度的尸体发泄。热量在单向传导，最后两人都浑身冰凉。Moran的欲望甚至没有勃起。机会、时间……粗略地说是一切，他绝望万分，感到从他手指间快速流逝，如同攥紧一拳沙子。

无论是学者还是教授都在静默。他跪坐在床上，衣衫松散。他没有寻求许可，安静几乎要把他压垮。“请允许我”，多少次他在默念，或者恳求、哭泣，祈求他的神明照拂自己的信徒。

“Sebastian？”

屋外开始下雨，如同沉默被打破。还有咆哮而过的烈烈风声。仇恨的外壳被敲破，悲伤的块垒也迸裂开来。

从额头开始，再到眼角、鼻尖、唇上，这仿佛是Sebastian Moran作为新婚之夜的丈夫在履行自己的神圣权利。他在回味每一个最细微动作下双方的轻颤，学者被亲吻时微微停滞的呼吸。如果有可能，他希望这一刻永不结束，不会有欲望与罪恶与其他黑暗淹没他们之间早已浮沉的联结。

学者在爱抚下很快陷入困倦，确认他呼吸已经趋于平缓，Moran才从床上坐直身子，揉了揉发麻的腿，意识到下体的肿胀已经无法忽视。他渴望被触摸。

他在隔壁他自己的独立卧室解决了这一问题。动作足够粗野，几乎是机械摆动迫使肌肉作出反应，随后洗干净手。房间里没有点火炉，汗早就冰冷地黏在后背与衬衫上。他打了盆清水，对着镜子脱下衬衫，注视着镜中的自己。

这段时间的折磨对他身上的效用几乎与军旅等同。鬓边的白发，发青的眼袋，唇纹与眉纹。他像是一出生便已经如此苍老，看不出一丝曾经年轻的痕迹。他被彻底击垮了。

Moran会不计代价地照顾此刻躺在床上的废人。现在他完全陷入平静。无路可退。干毛巾沾水，打湿身体，擦拭，进行得有条不紊。他不明白自己如何带着些微笑，但事实就是如此。他终于对奴役和操纵屈服，甘之如饴。

上校换上干净的一套睡衣之后，回到Moriarty身边躺下，手搭在腰上，下颏贴着发顶。

这样的“学者”出现的频率将愈发减少。很快，他的梦境将要醒来，教授会完全回到他身边，长久以来渴望的惩罚会如愿以偿。他放弃一切希望，踏入地狱的熊熊烈火。

平等、温存，这都是引诱猎物的饵料。他究竟是认识到了事实，还是自欺欺人，如今没有更多的疑惑提醒他。

拢紧怀抱，Moran试图在Moriarty温暖的呼吸中沉睡。早年被后者鞭打、虐待的甜蜜痛苦，或者从莱辛巴赫一役之后的友善体贴，现在看起来似乎都遥远得不可思议。

再次醒来的时候大概是午夜，Moran不太确定具体时刻。他在黑暗中等待了一会，没有听到楼下老式钟整点或半点的敲击。随后怀抱松动，Moriarty也在这个时刻醒来。

“您可以再休息一会，先生，现在还很早。”他收回手，看着黑影缓缓坐了起来。似乎他该点支烟，但是不在室内抽烟是教授的约束和学者的请求。

“Moran。”太安静了，太不同寻常，但上校没有任何波动。

“您回来了。”他还是躺着，看着坐直的人的背影，明白拥抱在此刻不是好主意。他得到了“嗯”作为肯定，比曾经的沉默多上太多。这是回应。

“Holm——”

“不要，”他立刻反驳，“不要提那个名字，教授，不要。”

我已经为了您献出生命丧失理智，但是那个名字会把我从您身边夺走。您不属于我，但请不要把我从您的隶属中剔除。

沉默无法以语言表达。“那就走开，Moran，我不需要你，不希望你留在我身边。现在，退下。”

仇恨和敌意，对此Moran不能更熟悉。他在继续躺在床上和有所动作中短暂犹豫，随后也坐起身抱住了大病初愈的人。

“我爱您。”他没有别的话可以说。他这就要被赶走了。他本以为自己一潭死水的情绪不会再起波澜。

但是令他意外地，黑暗中的人影动了动。“Moran，你知道我不容许任何背叛与欺骗。”

他点了点头。他从没想过这一层。即使他被理智压迫直至逃离，也会因为性格中被植入无法克服的软弱而在十字路口直接掉头归家。对于任何不独立的人的自我挣脱，这都算是悲剧，他如此回家也依然要受到加倍责罚。但他无法接受离开的事实。一个安全的、理智的、有利他健康的，但是没有Moriarty的生活是毫无去度过的价值的。

教授就是把握住了这一点。“我知道你总会回到我身边。”他回答，手也环上Moran的腰，“你无法没有我，但是我却能接受没有你的孤独。”

后一句Moran没有看见Moriarty嘴唇翕动。


End file.
